Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clothing steam ironing apparatus, particularly to one suitable for ironing clothing while the clothing is hanging.
Description of the Related Art
Steam ironing for clothing has advantages of high efficiency, good ironing effect, and no bad influence to the surface and texture of the clothing. Further, due to elimination of the need of a flat bench, hanging arrangement for steam ironing is especially convenient.
However, some disadvantages exist in prior ironing apparatus in hanging arrangement. For example, because there is no support at the back side of the hanging clothing, the ironing operation is a bit difficult and the clothing will not be ironed as smooth as it would be by ironing with pressure (such as, the back side of the clothing is supported by a rigid body). Thus the ironing efficiency and effect may not satisfy the increasing demand nowadays.
In addition, prior clothing steam ironing apparatus could be only used in clothing ironing, and could not perform other useful function like dust elimination. Accordingly, prior ironing apparatus only has a single function.